1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel diorganopolysiloxanes comprising an itaconate functional group and to the use of such novel diorganopolysiloxanes, particularly as lubricants for PVC (polyvinyl chloride) compositions and as hydraulic fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,246, 4,322,473 and 4,405,469 describe polyorganosiloxanes modified with an organic moiety including a succinate functional group and their use as a lubricant for textile fibers, for metal surfaces and as hydraulic fluids.
L. Goodman, in J.A.C.S., 79, 3073 (1957), describes the addition of organohydrochlorosilanes to ethylenically unsaturated organic monomers such as vinyl acetate and allyl acetate. The addition products are then hydrolyzed to give oils or, after heating, solid resins.
The Goodman article does not describe the addition of itaconate to an organohydrodichlorosilane or to an organohydrochlorosilane; only hydrotrichlorosilanes are featured.
Furthermore, the addition reaction of an ethylenically unsaturated organic monomer to a hydrosilane or to a hydropolysiloxane is well known to this art and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,369, 3,258,477 and 4,160,775.
The prior art, however, is conspicuously devoid of any reference to a diorganopolysiloxane polymer containing an itaconate functional group which exhibits such notable properties as a lubricant for PVC and as a hydraulic fluid.